hollywood_controlfandomcom-20200214-history
Core Narrative 6
Core Narrative #6 — Soapbox Revisited 'Go to the '''Soapbox Revisited '''beat of your Macro-Story and come up with a story concept. · '''My name is Eric Branson I am from the northern coast level 7, I currently live in Dubai section 1. I don’t have much time, but this is a recording of what has been happening; Dubai is one big torture experiment, those that know the truth are being hunted down and murdered. Lives have been lost, there is death everywhere, the city is on fire. This is supposed to be Paradise; We were deceived, it is all a lie they lured us here saying there was opportunity, they told us we would be safe. When we arrived, we had never seen such beauty, grand buildings, clear ocean water, extravagate plant life, exotic animals, I heard this was how it used to be in other places before the earthquake, America is a waste land filled with death and destruction. When we entered Dubai, we were greeted by the most beautiful people I have ever seen, with a grandiose smile welcoming us in giving us a home. They separated us according to our Skill and Talents, those with talent went to Hollywood a luxurious part of town where everything is so much better and they always seem so happy, no one is sad in Hollywood; Hollywood is the place where the elite live as well as the exceptional Actors, Producers, Directors and Models. I have a background in medicine, so I was assigned to the Medics. Most people are not allowed to leave their district unless they are working, although we have a little more freedom than the labor workers, the medics and nurses are assigned to a Doctor, each Doctor has about three or four nurses or medics under their supervision. We can travel anywhere with permission from the Doc; but when dealing with patients we are not allowed to give diagnoses, we can only transport patients, soon we started having patients who couldn’t remember who they were or where they were from, and it only got worst from there, we had a patient who forgot his native tongue and could only speak Latin, when we asked his wife what happen she said he came home one night and could no longer speak English but was speaking Latin, The Bots came and got Doctor Stevenson when he came back home he didn’t recognize his own wife and kids, his wife stated she saw nothing in his eyes when she looked at him. Then the disappearances started happening, followed by blood curdling screams in the middle of the night. We are told not to ask questions, yet the Bots and Overseers are always smiling as if nothing is going on. But people started asking questions, they stopped working, most of the police force demanded answers which lead to civil war, the Bots had too much fire power wiping most of the police force out, forcing the survivors to go into hiding, those of us who refuse to comply are hunted and executed in the public squares. ' Main character 'Captain Smith an ex special forces medic and his wife nurse Abigail Smith, arrived in Hollywood 5 min ago. ' '''(Living in America, the poorest, most toxic and violent country in the world. Capt. Smith and his wife had to fight for survival scavenging for food fending off bandits, murderers, and, corrupt government agents. As they traveled the country searching for a safe place to settle, the couple came across Mr. and Mrs. Anderson an older couple who were Brilliant and renown Doctors, one of the few couples left who owned property and natural resources; Mr. Mrs. Anderson was on the verge of a medical breakthrough finding the cure to any and every disease by creating antibiotics that eliminates infections found in the body. The Smiths were allowed room and board in exchange for their skills and service becoming the Andersons personal assistants. The Andersons received an Invitation to live in Hollywood Dubai the most prestigious and beautiful place in the world in honor of their medical research. When a unexpected death befalls The Andersons the corrupt American government seeks to attain the couples breakthrough research and local gangs began to target the property seeking resources killing anyone who has claim to the Andersons estate; With less than 24 hours The Smiths desperately take a CPU drive with all of the Doctors research and head to the train that leads to paradise ) about/during the event that targets the same demographic as the Monkey Wrench Beat. ' '''The Hero '— Who is your window into the story or your protagonist? '''When Capt. Smith and his wife Abigail entered Dubai seeing the Mayhem from the Civil War, they too understood paradise isn’t what it seems. ' I thought the fighting was behind me, I left a world that required all my skills to survive, and I did what I had to do to survive a place where the strong prey on the weak, a place where you have to kill or be killed, there was no rest we kept moving with no one to trust. Just when we thought we found happiness, a place to start over, a place we thought was paradise; I should have known no such place exist, death is slow here, it’s hidden behind the smiles, the opportunities to build is a deception you won’t live to see. If we don’t unite, if we don’t come together, they will destroy us one by one so that they can live forever, this evil corporation is feeding off the energy of the innocent, if I don’t protect them, if we don’t stand who will?' The Physical Goal '''— What do they have to accomplish by the end? What is the need? '''They must regroup fight their way through the capital, destroying all of the bots insight. The Emotional Goal '— What is their emotional need? '''They are in search of their freedom a place of happiness ' 'Personal Obstacle '— What is their “fatal” flaw? '''They have limited resources to war against the elite. 92 The Villain '''— Who is trying to stop your protagonist? Who is your antagonist? '''The Bots who run the security for the city, the Producers and Directors who have attained financial security and comfortability and last the agents of the Self Indulgent. Justification '''— Why does the antagonist believe he/she is justified in their actions? '''Because they believe there must be the haves and have nots, and as long as the Self Indulgent are feeding of the energy of the weak, they will be in power. Supporting Cast '''— Quickly describe some main supporting characters. '''1. Abigail Smith The Nurse and wife of Capt. Smith. 2. Eric Branson a medic who is on the run from the Elite. 3. Doctor Stevenson the one who had his memory wiped. ' '''Locations '— Describe the primary locations used in the story. '''The entire city of Dubai and Hollywood 93 Additive Comprehension '— What is this story’s Additive Comprehension? What new story information does it add to the overall puzzle that is so valuable that it makes an audience want to migrate to it? Examples may include: # '''Origin Story ' # 'Major Death ' # 'Character Reveal: ''You get to meet Capt. Smith and his wife Abigail which uses the Character Reveal to broaden our demographic ''considering they are a mid-thirties – 40-year-old couple who have a powerful story that keeps the audience engaged. Secondly you have Eric Branson who is a mid-twenties EMT who gives you a little more insight into the mysteries of Hollywood. '' # Anticipated Showdown: ''You don’t quite get the showdown, but you do get the last feeling that war is coming from Capt. Smith’s self moti speech.'' # Story world Reveal: ''One of my favorite parts is the peek into The New America that has become a new third world country, that is filled with poverty, murder, civil war, and collapsed government filled with gangs and militia around every corner.'' # Other Micro-Story Reveal ''' '''This would be a One Off, although it would make a great series. 'Bowl of Serial '— Is this Core Narrative Micro-Story a one-off story or a series? Circle one. '1. One-Off Story ' '2. Series Type of Series '— If this is a series, circle the type of series it will be.